I'd Give Up Everything
by Nowhere222
Summary: Quinn and Santana are rommates in their sophmore year of college dating Finn and Puck. They have it all, populatrity, parties, boys. However, when Quinn meets Rachel, a freshman to the college, she can't control her emotions. Could she really be falling for this girl? As for Santana, she does her best to control her feelings and by dodging a very persistant Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

"Look at all of them. Do you remember when we first got here?" Quinn asked.

"No not really. I was still hung over from the party the night before so it's still pretty fuzzy. " Santana responded.

The two girls walked down the sidewalk towards their dorm passing the new students moving into a neighboring building. Freshman hauled their suitcases out of trunks and parents cried and kissed their children goodbye. The two girls were starting their sophomore year but were already popular enough to be invited to upperclassman parties.

"I remember you threw up in that girl's suitcase."

"She shouldn't have left it open, it was convenient."

"You ran into HER dorm room to do it." Santana shrugged.

"Fine, that bitch shouldn't have been eyeing Puck while I was standing right there."

Quinn glanced over at the new students moving in. She heard her before she saw her; a tiny brunette carrying a bedazzled suitcase with two men in tow. They too carried several bedazzled bags. Quinn didn't realize she'd been staring until Santana broke her out of her trance.

"Ugh, speaking of Puck. Here he and custard nipples come."

"Santana stop, he's my boyfriend and he doesn't have custard nipples."

Finn and Puck run up to the two girls wearing their football jerseys. Puck slings his arm over Santana's shoulders.

"Sup, ladies."

"What do you want?" Santana says with an eye roll.

"Party tonight at the frat house." Finn answers

"You know I gotta have my finest hunny there tonight." Puck says squeezing Santana.

"Yeah, well we'll think about it." Santana says shrugging Pucks arm off of her. She turns back to grab Quinn's hand and pulls her along.

"Make sure you have something I like to drink there, and no more of that crappy techo music." Quinn says glancing back at the brunette who is now chatting with a taller blonde girl. She turns her attention back to the boys and grabs Santana's hand and begins to pull her off back towards their dorm.

"We'll see you guys tonight." She says and they leave the boys to their planning. She looks back at the girl who is now laughing at something the blonde has said.

"What are you looking at?" Santana says looking back at the freshmen.

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first story so I'd looooove some advice. Thanks a bunch, enjoy.

As agreed, there was no techno music. However, the stereo blasted out heavy hip hop beats that gave Quinn a headache. Santana and her entered the frat house and were immediately greeted with a shot of tequila. It didn't take long for them to find their boyfriends. Puck and Finn were at the end of the beer pong table surrounded by sorority girls.

"Oh hell no." Santana stormed over to the table and pulled Puck away from the disappointed girls.

"Hey babe," Puck said a little too lazily, "'Bout time you got here. You wanna go up to my room." He said stepping into Santana. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Quinn finally caught up to the Latina and handed her a drink. She looked at Puck and his lazy grin.

"Seriously, the party started like half an hour ago." Quinn said taking a sip of her drink. Santana rolled her eyes at the boy and looked at her cup.

"What is this?" She asked the girl. Quinn looked down at the cup and shrugged. They both take a sip from their cups.

"Hey, did you guys just get here? Finn asked walking over.

"Yeah, and Pucks already three sheets to the wind." She responded. She glanced at the boy who was now practically grinding on a very annoyed looking Santana.

"Yeah, we started the party a little early before everyone got here. We all had a couple of shots to get started." Finn said laughing at his friend. "You want another drink?" He practically yelled in her ear. It was hard to hear even with the boy standing right in front of her. Her cup was still full of the mystery liquid so she shook her head no. Santana walked over and shoved her empty cup into Finn's hand.

"Something a little less sweet, thanks." Finn took her cup and walked back towards the drinks.

"Ugh" Santana said as she looked over to see Puck talking to another girl. She shoved through the crowd, grabbed him by his ear, and pulled him away. Quinn looked on and laughed.

* * *

Quinn was tipsy, making it that much harder to haul the drunken Latina down the sidewalk. With Santana's dead weight on her shoulder, Quinn's legs finally gave out and they both went crashing into the grass. They had managed to walk halfway to their dorm, so Quinn decided to let them rest. Hopefully none of the people Santana yelled at as they walked from the frat house were following them.

Quinn sighed and lied back on the grass. Santana all but practically crawled on top of the blonde.

"Q, I'm horny," She slurred. Quinn quickly sat up, tossing the girl off her.

"Ow."

"Puck was basically having sex with you on the pool table. Why didn't you just sleep with him there?" She said looking around at the dark campus.

"Ugh," Santana said sitting up, "I'm tired of that right now." She sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking again. "We can do it again." She said picking at the now very interesting grass.

"We were drunk Santana." Quinn said looking around making sure no one was around to hear. "We can't just _do it _whenever you're not in the mood for Puck."

Before Santana could respond, they heard the sound of people approaching. They began scrambling to get up from the ground. With Quinn still a bit tipsy and Santana still a long way from sober, they tumbled right back to the ground.

"Are you two ok?" They heard a worried voice say. Quinn then felt hands on her helping her get up. She saw a blonde girl helping Santana get her footing as well.

"Yeah yeah, we're fine." Quinn said finally regaining her balance. "Thanks." Quinn watched as the girl got Santana up to a proper standing position. When the Latina looked up at the girl the blondes eyes went wide. She kept her hands on Santana and smiled brightly.

"Hi," The blonde girl said. "I'm Brittany." Santana looked at the girl like she was crazy and then glanced at Quinn who was smirking at the two.

"Santana." She said trying to shake Brittany's grip on her.

"Well we hope your ok. Do you need assistance back to your room?" Had she not have spoken, Quinn would have forgotten the other girl was standing there. Quinn looked down at the small brunette and forgot what she was going to say. Something inside of her jumped. She felt like an idiot just standing there staring at the girl. The small girl looked up at Quinn curiously, cleared her throat and stuck out her hand.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. It's nice to meet you." Quinn shook the girls hand and finally regained her ability to speak.

"Quinn Fabray." She said still holding the girls hand. They all stood there in awkward silence in the middle of the quiet campus. Quinn still holding Rachel's hand and Brittany still had her grip on Santana.

"Well, we should go." Rachel finally spoke up. "Come on Brit." She slipped her hand out of Quinn's and walked over to Brittany who hadn't yet taken her eyes off of the Latina.

"Bye." Brittany said waving back at Santana as Rachel pulled her away. Quinn was still standing there staring out after the girl long after she left. When she finally turned to Santana, she saw the girl had passed out again on the grass. Quinn rolled her eyes and began trying to drag the girl back towards the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She'd blame the alcohol in the morning. She laid there in bed tossing and turning thinking about the small brunette all night. _Rachel _she said her name was. _That's a beautiful name_ Quinn thought. Her thoughts were purely innocent, until they weren't. When Quinn fell asleep her thoughts of Rachel took a turn for the dirty.

_She has the most beautiful big brown eyes._

_For a short girl she has nice long legs._

_I'd love to run my hands up those legs._

_Up her thighs_

She couldn't remember the dream entirely but she could recognize the wetness now between her legs. She laid there trying to ignore it the best she could until her feet finally touched the cold wooden floor. She crept across the dorm to the neighboring bed. She quickly found herself crawling in with her best friend.

Santana was out cold, but when she felt her bed dip and cold hands run up her arms, she was up. Neither of the girls spoke as their lips found the others. Quinn closed her eyes as she felt warm fingers dip under the waistband of her underwear and run through the wetness caused by Rachel. All she thought about was Rachel.

* * *

Classes were finally beginning. Quinn walked alone on her way to the English building. She watched as the students around her made their way to their classes as well. It was a warm day in August and Quinn was enjoying the weather. She tried to clear her head of any thoughts of Rachel during her walk so she'd be capable of focusing in class. That idea was quickly shot to hell when she walked into her classroom to see Rachel sitting there front row and center.

It was a small class, Creative Writing 101, so it would be impossible to avoid the girl. Quinn walked in and (trying her hardest to not look at the girl) sat down next to Rachel.

"Hi" Rachel said turning to face her. "Quinn, right?"

"Oh hi" Quinn said pretending to not have seen her. "I'm sorry, your name again?" _Nice Q, play it cool_ she thought to herself.

"Rachel." The girl smiled. "You and your girlfriend must have had one heck of a night." Quinn panicked for a few seconds thinking Rachel knew about what Santana and she had done a few nights ago. Then she realized she was talking about when she and Brittany found Santana and her sprawled out drunk in the grass.

"Oh yeah, frat party." She smiled and then thought about what Rachel had said.

_She thinks Santana's my girlfriend! _

_Well we were lying on top of each other when she found us._

_We fell!_

_Well she doesn't know that now does she?_

"Santana's not my…We're not…..I have a boyfriend!" Quinn sputtered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume, and it's not like I was judging. I'm very accepting actually. I have two gay dads so I fully accept homosexuals." Rachel rambled.

"I'm not a…." Quinn lowered her voice and leaned closer to Rachel so no one could hear, "I'm not gay."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it." Rachel said turning back to look at her desk. "Sorry."

Quinn knew Rachel meant no harm, but she was hitting a little too close to home. Quinn knew she wasn't gay. She just happened to sleep with her best friend who was a girl when she needed it. What's so wrong with that? Yes, she did seem to have this odd attraction to the girl beside her but that was okay right? _Right?_

While Quinn was having her inner debate, the teacher walked in and began teaching class. Quinn learned nothing that day.

* * *

After class, Quinn quickly packed up her things and rushed out the room. She was out the building and halfway down the sidewalk when she heard Rachel calling her name.

"Quinn! Quinn wait."

"Shit." Quinn turned around to see Rachel running to catch up with her. When she got there she tried to catch her breath.

"You're fast." She said. Quinn stood there waiting for the girl to say something. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I wanted to know if I could make it up to you. Let me buy you a coffee or something."

After all the thinking she had done in class today, Quinn could only come to one conclusion. She had to find out if she was actually attracted to this girl.

"Can we meet up later? I have to go grab my cell from my room. I left it this morning." Quinn said.

"Sure that's great. We can meet at the coffee shop next to Library." Rachel beamed. _Cute,_ Quinn smiled back at the girl.

"Is it okay if Santana comes along?" Quinn asked. "She didn't have class this morning and I know she probably hasn't left the room yet."

"Sure, and I'll see if Brit would like to join." Rachel turned to leave and Quinn headed back to her dorm.

* * *

Sure enough, Santana was still in the room and in her pajamas. It took a little convincing to get her to join them though. She didn't remember either of the girls they had met that night.

When they got to the coffee house, Rachel and Brittany were already there sipping on their drinks. They were looking though the stack of magazines on the table. Quinn and Santana ordered their drinks, a tea for Quinn and a black coffee for the Latina.

When they got their orders, Rachel came over, paid for both of their drinks, and escorted them to the table. They took their seats on the opposite side.

"This coffee tastes like shit." Santana said sitting her cup down.

"You can have some of mine." Brittany offered her smiling. Santana took the girls cup, took a sip, and then sat the cup back down on the table.

"Your coffee tastes like shit." She said to the blonde. Brittany didn't seem to care and continued smiling at the moody girl.

"So," Quinn interrupted, "How do you guys like the university life? You're freshman right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rachel asked. Quinn didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't want to say _Oh I was just watching you when you were moving in. _Luckily for her, Brittany interrupted.

"You're very pretty." She said to Santana who had been looking through one of the magazines on the table. She looked up from one of the pages to find the blonde girl looking at her. She glanced at Quinn who just smirked and took a sip of her tea.

"Uh, thanks." She said awkwardly then went back to reading her magazine.

They sat and chatted for a while until Santana felt someone's hand on her leg and jolted out of her seat. They all said their goodbyes and parted ways. Santana and Quinn began walking back to their room.

"I swear Q, she rubbed my leg."

"I think she likes you Santana." Quinn smiled. "I mean, you should see the way she watches you."

"Yeah, she watched me kind of like you watch the leprechaun." Santana caught the glare Quinn sent her way. "What, I'm just saying she's freakishly short." They walked in silence for a while. "Do you like her?" Santana asked. Quinn didn't know how to answer that. She looked at her best friend as they walked into their building.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit longer. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this story. I've never had anyone read my work before so this is a pretty awesome experience. Please review and give feedback, this is very much a learning experience for me and I love it. Thank you guys very much. =)

**Chapter 4**

Quinn was up a little earlier than usual; Santana was still asleep of course. She sat at her desk working quietly on homework assignments when she heard a light knock on the door. She got up as quietly as possible and made her way over to answer. When she opened it she was met with the cheerful face of Brittany.

"Good morning Quinn." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Brittany….." Quinn said, a little thrown off by the girls' unannounced appearance. "How did you know where our room…..?" She was cut off before she could get the question out.

"Is Santana here? I brought her breakfast." Quinn looked down to see Brittany holding a bag from the Bagel Place and some coffee. Brittany looked down at her bag and then back up at Quinn. "Oh Quinn, I didn't think about it. I should have gotten you something." Quinn quickly shook her head.

"I was actually about to head out and grab something for myself anyway." She said.

"Oh, well Rachel's at the Bagel Place right now if you wanted someone to eat with." Brittany said looking into the room at a sleeping Santana. Quinn lit up hearing the brunette was close by.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Quinn looked back into the room at the Latina. "I'll wake her for you. Come in." Quinn stepped aside and let the other blonde into the room. Brittany stood by the door as Quinn went over to the slumbering girl. She bent down and lightly shook her.

"What?" Santana grumbled rolling over putting her back to Quinn. "It's still early."

"You have a guest." Quinn said smirking.

"Hm?"

"You have a guest." Quinn repeated. "Brittany brought you breakfast." She saw the Latina stiffen at the comment. "I'm going to run out for a minute and…leave you and Brittany here for a bit." Quinn laughed as Santana shot up and looked at Brittany. She forced a smile at the girl as she grabbed Quinn's arm.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered to Quinn. Quinn broke free and grabbed her purse.

"Oh please," She said, "You'll be fine."

"I'm going to kill you." She said to Quinn before turning back to address Brittany. "Hey."

Quinn went to leave the room.

"You look really cute when you're sleeping." Quinn heard Brittany say as she was closing the door behind her.

* * *

Quinn got there just in time. As she was approaching the door, Rachel was coming out.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said. _Oh god when did I start calling her that? Is that ok? Christ, I must look so creepy standing outside of the door like this. I hope she doesn't think I'm stalking her._

"Good morning Quinn" Rachel smiled stepping out of the door way. "Were you going inside?" She asked.

"Oh….yeah…..no." She answered honestly. "I just wanted to get out of the room. Brittany came over and brought breakfast for Santana." She said laughing lightly. Rachel laughed too.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her." She said. She looked at Quinn then nodded towards one of the tables outside. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure." Quinn said a little too quickly than she'd have liked to. They both took a seat at the small table. "I think she may have a thing for Santana. Is she into…..you know….girls?" She asked trying not to be rude.

"Bisexual." Rachel answered simply taking a sip of her coffee. "It's just; I've never seen her so smitten." Rachel giggled. "I hope Santana's okay. Brittany can come on a bit strong when she sees something she likes."

"Has she come on to you?" Quinn wanted to smack herself when she asked it. What was she thinking asking a question like that? "Sorry, that was a rude question."

"It's okay." Rachel said looking at the girl kindly. "I don't mind." She took another sip of her drink. "No, she's never hit on me. We've been best friends since the second grade so we've always been like sisters." Rachel giggled and shook her head at a memory. "She did kiss me once though in high school. That was back when she was still figuring herself out."

"So, are you gay?" Quinn asked. _What are you doing?! _She sighed and mentally slapped herself. "Sorry, I don't know why I asked that."

"It's ok." Rachel laughed. "You're just curious, no harm done." She looked at Quinn for a moment before speaking. "I date guys, but there are times where I find myself attracted to women….sexually." She took another sip of her drink. Quinn blushed at the way Rachel looked at her.

"So," Quinn said clearing her throat, "its Friday, any big plans for the day? Class?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, I got lucky; I don't have a Friday class. You?" She asked the blonde.

"Same." Quinn took a deep breath before asking her next question. "Do you maybe want to hang out or something? I don't really want to go back to the room yet." Quinn quickly covered.

"Well, I was actually about to walk over to the music building and run some scales. I haven't been in a while and I can literally feel my voice withering away. If you'd like to join…."

"That sounds great." Quinn said. _Don't sound so eager _she thought to herself. Rachel beamed.

"Let's go."

Quinn grabbed her purse off the table and Rachel threw away her trash before they set off down the sidewalk.

"So are you a singer?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yes." Rachel answered happily. "I've been singing for a long time. It's my passion. My daddies always tell me how I'm going to be a big star one day. They were a bit disappointed when I decided to go to a regular university instead of a school that focused mostly on the arts. Brittany wasn't really involved in enough arts based things in high school. Sure she's an amazing dancer but she just didn't do enough extracurricular activities. So I decided to stick it out with her here so she could get some of those things under her belt. Then maybe she can transfer with me to an art school in New York." Rachel looked over at Quinn. "Sorry, I talk a lot."

"It's cute." Quinn said without thinking. _Seriously, what's going on with me today? _Rachel looked up at her through her long eyelashes and blushed. Quinn quickly continued. "Wow, so you did all that for Brittany?"

"Yeah." Rachel looked down at the sidewalk as the continued. "I had a hard time in high school. Brittany was one of the only friends I had. She never stopped being that for me. So I'll be there for her as long as she needs me."

They walked in silence for a while and soon came up to the entrance of the building. Quinn held the door for Rachel as they walked inside. They walked past a few of the rooms before Rachel lead them into a small one with a piano. The small girl sat her bag down on the piano and Quinn followed suit. Rachel pulled a few pieces of sheet music out of her bag and began to set up. Quinn found herself in front of the piano and taking a seat.

"Do you play?" Rachel asked.

"A little." She answered. Rachel went and stood closer the blonde.

"Play something." Rachel rested her elbows on the top of the piano and stared at Quinn. It was impossible for the blonde to deny the girl. She slowly began to play the first song that popped into her head. Rachel laughed as she recognized the tune. Quinn smiled and began singing.

_I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid_

She looked up at Rachel and tried not to laugh.

_Tell me, princess, now when you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride_

Quinn could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks with the way Rachel was smiling at her.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._

Rachel then joined in.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Quinn missed a note and stopped playing. Rachel's voice was the most beautiful she'd ever heard.

"Sorry." Quinn apologized. Rachel beamed at her. _God those eyes. _

"You have a beautiful voice Quinn." Rachel said looking her in the eye.

"It's nothing like yours." She said looking down at the keys shyly. Rachel went back over to her sheet music and handed Quinn one of the papers.

"How about you help me warm up." She said smiling at the blonde. Quinn took the music and began to play.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when they left music room. They were walking back to the room when Quinn felt her phone buzzing in her purse. _Shit._

"Hello." Quinn looked at Rachel and pointed at her phone mouthing Santana.

"Where the hell have you been? I've called you like a hundred times!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't have service in the music room."

"Music room? What the hell are you doing in there?" Before Quinn could respond, Santana continued. "Whatever, I'm going to kill you for leaving me with Brittany all day." Quinn laughed. "She insisted she walk me to class, and was there when I got out. I think she's stalking me. Plus she's invited herself to go with me to the party tonight."

"Party" Quinn asked, watching Rachel as they walked. _This light looks really good on her skin. _

"Yeah, Puck called and told me about it. Finn called you too but you haven't been picking up bitch." At the mention of Finn's name, Quinn froze. She looked over at the brunette who was looking at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head. _Nothing's wrong. It's not like I forgot about my boyfriend or anything._

"No." Quinn lied. "Just a party tonight." Quinn thought for a moment. She could invite Rachel right? Friends go to parties with friends. "What to go with me?" _That sounded like you're asking her out._ "Brittany is going with Santana, so I'd be all alone." _Nice._

"I've haven't been to many parties. I don't think I'd be much fun." Rachel started.

"It's ok; I'll show you how it's done." Quinn joked. Rachel smiled and nodded. Quinn was so busy looking at Rachel she forgot Santana was on the phone until she heard yelling from the line.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the frat house later. I'm going to walk with Rachel and help her get ready."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Santana said.

"Shut up." Quinn said quickly into the phone. She could hear the Latina laughing as she hung up. She turned and looked at Rachel. "Is that okay." She had forgotten to ask if she could go with her.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

It took a lot longer than Quinn than it would to pick out something for Rachel to wear. She had a lot of very…..interesting clothes to choose from.

"Is this a reindeer?" Quinn asked holding up one of Rachel's many sweaters.

"Yes," Rachel said proudly, "My nana got it for me when I was six." Quinn tossed it in the "NO" pile.

"And you still wear it?" Quinn joked. Rachel shot her a look that was supposed to be threatening but came across to Quinn as adorable. Quinn put her hands up in mock surrender.

"How about this." Rachel said holding up kitten sweater and a skirt.

"Keep the skirt, but let's hold off on the sweaters." She noticed Rachel's pout. "It's just a little warm for a sweater don't you think?" Rachel nodded and tossed the sweater in the pile. Quinn picked up cute shirt for Rachel and tossed it her way. "Try this one with the skirt." Rachel picked up the shirt and immediately discarded the one she was wearing.

Quinn wasn't paying attention until she saw the shirt the girl was previously wearing sitting on the bed beside her. She looked up to see Rachel standing there putting on the shirt. She saw the bottom of the girls lime green polka dotted bra, but all of the girls toned stomach. When Quinn realized she was staring she attempted to advert her gaze. That was until Rachel removed her jeans. Quinn's eyes ran up the girls' long legs and over her matching green underwear. She quickly turned her head away from the girl but that did no good. She could still see Rachel in the mirror in front of her. She watched as the girl bent over to put her skirt on. Quinn could feel a familiar wetness forming between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed and looked away out the window.

"Ok, how do I look?" Rachel asked. Quinn was afraid to look, afraid Rachel would see the blush on her cheeks. She looked anyway.

The skirt Rachel wore was a lot shorter than Quinn had thought. _Oh God. _

"You look great." Quinn smiled.

"You sure?" Rachel asked. "This skirt is awfully short don't you think?" Quinn shook her head no.

"It's fine." Quinn wasn't letting her change that skirt for anything. She picked up her bag and headed towards the door. "Is it okay if we stop by my place? I need to change too." Rachel nodded and headed out the door behind Quinn.

* * *

When they got to the party, it was in full swing. The techno music was back and Quinn rolled her eyes. She walked inside and as usual was greeted with a shot. She handed one to Rachel who just stared at it. Quinn leaned in closer to Rachel so she could be heard.

"Come on champ, you can do it." She yelled over the music. Rachel looked at her and then closed her eyes. She tilted her head back and took the shot. She cringed and then sat the glass down.

"That's disgusting." She yelled over the music to Quinn. The blonde just laughed and grabbed the smaller girls' hand pulling her into the crowd.

They walked over to the table where Quinn had some guys make them drinks. She handed one to Rachel who took a sip and then nodded her approval. _So she likes fruity drinks_ she mentally checked.

"Oh my god." She heard Rachel say. She took a sip of her drink and looked down at the girl who was busy looking at something else. She followed her gaze into the crowd and almost choked on her drink. Grinding in the middle of the crowd were a very drunk looking Brittany and Santana. The girls were moving sensually to the beat. One of Santana's hands was resting on Brittany's hip as the other inched up her shirt. They were pressed up against each other with Brittany's leg between Santana's. Brittany then leaned over and started sucking on the Latinas neck. Quinn decided that now was a good time to intervene.

She walked over and grabbed Santana by the arm and pulled her away.

"Heeeey, what the fuck?" She pouted. "What are you doing?"

Rachel took hold of Brittany who too was pouting.

"Keeping you from having sex in the middle of the room with Brittany." She whispered harshly in Santana's ear. Santana looked back at Brittany who was smiling lazily at Rachel.

"I'm really drunk, aren't I?" Quinn nodded at the girls' question.

"I'm going to take Brit outside for some fresh air." Rachel yelled.

"I'm right behind you." Quinn said pulling Santana along.

They pushed through the crowd until they finally made it outside. They walked around to the side of the house and sat the girls in one of the swinging chairs on the side deck. Luckily everyone was inside, leaving the area abandoned. Both drunken girls leaned into one another and passed out immediately. Quinn sat down on the edge of the deck and Rachel followed sitting close enough so that their legs were touching.

"So this is a frat party huh?" Rachel joked.

"Yeah," Quinn laughed, "a little shorter than usual." They sat in silence looking out at the dark campus for a while.

"So, do you think Santana is interested in Brit?" Rachel asked looking at over at Quinn.

Quinn sat in silence for a minute thinking about it.

"I mean, is she even into girls?" Rachel interrupted her thoughts. "I really just don't want to see Brittany get hurt." She said looking back down at her feet.

"Santana may be a bitch, but she has a good heart." Quinn answered looking back at her passed out friend. She looked back at Rachel. "She may not know what she wants right now, but I know she's into Brittany. Otherwise she'd have let her down a long time ago." She smiled. "She wouldn't let Brittany hang around her all day if she wasn't interested. She likes the attention."

"I can understand that." Rachel nodded looking up into Quinn's eyes. "The liking the attention part. It's nice."

They sat there staring at one another until Quinn felt herself leaning in. Rachel's eyelids fluttered shut as Quinn got closer. The blonde closed her eyes when she felt the brunettes' breath on her lips. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Their lips barely brushed when they heard footsteps in the grass. They shot apart as the intruder approached.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Quinn froze when she recognized the voice. She stood up as Finn came into sight.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're just getting some fresh air for Brit and Santana." Quinn answered glancing back at the slumbering girls.

"Oh," Finn said looking back at them, "Mike told me he saw you girls come out here so I thought I'd check on you."

Rachel stood up and brushed off her skirt. She held her hand up to Finn.

"Hi," She smiled, "I'm Rachel, a friend of Quinn's." Quinn could feel her hands becoming clammy.

"Finn," He said shaking the girls' hand, "Quinn's boyfriend."

Rachel's smile faltered for a quick moment as she glanced at Quinn, but she held her composure as she smiled at the boy.

"Well Finn, it's nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

****Thank you guys a whole lot for the reviews. I got really busy over the last few days and was struggling to update. This chapter is shorter than the last but I just wanted do give you guys something. The next chapter will be longer, promise =)

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks Rachel had gone without talking to Quinn. She would smile at her then go back to reading her book in class, but other than that, nothing. All Quinn could ask herself was whether or not Rachel was into her. Why else would she be avoiding her after meeting her boyfriend?

"I think she likes me S." Quinn spoke to Santana who was lying on her bed. Quinn sat at their desk with her head in her hands. "Or at least _did_. I almost kissed her and I think she would have let me."

"You're sounding super gay Fabray." Santana chucked to herself. "Ha, gay Fabray. I'm gonna start calling you that."

"Oh please." Quinn said turning around looking at the Latina. "Are you not tired of pretending yet?"

"Pretending what?" Santana asked looking at her.

"That…you know what, never mind."

A knock on the door startled them both. Quinn looked at the clock on the desk, _5:43 _exactly. She got up to open the door to come face to face with Brittany. Ever since the night of the party, Santana had begun avoiding the girl. Now, Brittany would come over at the same time after her class to see if Santana was there.

"Hey Britt." Quinn said opening the door.

"Here." She said handing Quinn a piece of paper. Quinn looked down to see it was an invitation to a dance performance.

"I'm inviting you too Quinn, but can you make sure Santana gets this?" She ask smiling. She didn't seem the slightest bit phased by Santana's disappearing act.

"Sure, I'm sure she'd love to come." Quinn said smiling back at the other blonde.

"Is she here today?" Brittany asked. Quinn sadly just shook her head no, like usual. Brittany just smiled.

"Thanks Q," she said and then startled Quinn by hugging her. She awkwardly hugged the friendly girl back. "I hope you guys make it. Bye." She spoke over Quinn's shoulder. "Bye Santana."

When Brittany left, Quinn went back into the room and shut the door behind her.

"You can come out now." Quinn spoke in to the empty room.

"Are you sure she's gone." She heard Santana say.

"Uh huh." Quinn then heard shuffling and watched as Santana slithered out from under her bed.

"We're going to this and you're going to talk to Brittany." Quinn said to Santana as she sat back down at the desk. Before the Latina could respond, Quinn continued. "She really likes you S, and if you're not going to go for her, let her down easy. She's a really nice girl and doesn't deserve this."

Santana looked at Quinn and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, gay Fabray."

* * *

Later that night when they got to the concert, Quinn made sure to spot out Rachel. They walked into the auditorium and took a seat next to her up towards the front of the stage. Rachel looked a little surprised to see them.

"Hi Quinn," she said looking at the girl. She looked around her and spoke to Santana. "Hello Santana."

Santana waved at her, visibly annoyed and went began filing her nails.

"I didn't think you two would be here." Rachel spoke to Quinn.

"Yeah, well we wanted to support Brittany so…" Quinn trailed off. "Rachel can we talk…" Quinn was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Rachel seemed a bit startled by her guest.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said motioning over her shoulder, "This is my friend Jesse St. James." Quinn froze.

"Hello Quinn." Jesse said.

"Hello St. James." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Ew, Jesse's here?" Santana said still filing her nails.

"Nice to see you two again also." He said smugly. "I thought I smelt uptight bitter blonde and stale tortillas." Santana just flicked him her middle finger and went back to her business.

"Wait," Rachel finally chimed in, "You guys know each other?"

"Oh yes, very well actually." Jesse said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We all went to the same high school." Quinn said. "We were all in the same glee club."

"You were in glee club?" Rachel asked Quinn shocked. Quinn shrugged and scowled at Jesse. "Santana too?"

"Me deja fuera de este."

"What are you doing here St. James?" Quinn said ignoring Rachel.

"My friend Rachel here invited me to go with her." Jesse said smirking. "Is that a problem?"

Before Quinn could respond, the lights began to go out. She shot one last scowl to Jesse and then set her attention to the stage.

Quinn had a hard time paying attention to the concert. She was too busy watching to make sure Jesse didn't make any moves on Rachel. Much to Quinn's surprise, he hadn't tried anything yet.

After 35 minutes of mostly interpretive dances, Brittany finally walked on the stage. Quinn watched as Brittany dropped the robe she was wearing and recognized Beyonce's "Dance for You" as it had begun to play. It took everything in her not to fall out in the aisle laughing.

Brittany's eyes found Santana's instantly. Quinn glanced over at the Latina. Santana was gripping the arm rests for dear life and her breathing had significantly picked up. Quinn wasn't sure how this dance got into the concert, it was very….suggestive. Even Quinn found herself a bit skirmish.

After Brittany's dance, everything went back to being boring and Quinn's attention went back to Rachel. Now that the blonde was a bit turned on, she was watching Rachel a little differently. She was mostly trying to look like she wasn't looking at the girls' chest as she breathed. She looked up at one point during a dance and saw Rachel watching her. She quickly looked away and hoped the small girl didn't notice what had all of Quinn's attention.

The concert ended nicely, with a big dance number for the finale. Once they were outside of the auditorium, they all stood around waiting for Brittany.

"I'll have to meet up with you later." Jesse said looking at his phone. "I have to meet with someone." With that, Jesse walked off. _Not even going to make sure she gets back to her room alright. Classic St. James._

"Bye." Rachel said after him. She stood their silently with Quinn and Santana until Brittany finally walked up.

"Hey guys." She said happily. "How did you like the show?"

"You were amazing!" Rachel said excitedly and hugged her best friend.

"I didn't know you were that good." Quinn said to her smiling. They all looked over at Santana who was trying to find something else to look at.

"Did you like it Santana?" Brittany asked shyly. Santana looked at her feet and just nodded, Brittany beamed. She grabbed Santana's hand. "I'll walk you back to your room." Santana's head shot up as she looked at the girl and then to Quinn. She pleaded with her eyes for Quinn to help her but Quinn just shrugged.

"I'm going to walk with Rachel since Ass St. James ditched." She looked over at Rachel who gave her a small smile.

"You don't have to." She said.

"Yeah, she said you don't have to Q." Santana tried. "Plus, who will walk you back Brittany, if you go with me and Quinn with Rachel."

"OH!" Brittany said jumping up and down clapping her hands. "It's the weekend! I'll just stay with you tonight and Quinn can stay with Rachel. Now no one has to walk alone at night."

"That's against the rules." Santana tried. Quinn knew Santana had spent the night at Puck's frat house many times.

"Brit, I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel spoke up.

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Quinn said. They all looked at her. Brittany then turned to Rachel and looked at her with the cutest puppy eyes Quinn had ever seen. Rachel rolled her eyes and gave up.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Brittany clapped. "Quinn, you can stay in my bed if you want to."

"Same." Quinn offered back to the girl. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and quickly pulled her along.

* * *

Once they got back to Rachel's room, they got ready for bed. Rachel gave a pair of Brittany's shorts to Quinn and a tank top to sleep in. Quinn picked up the clothes off the bed and watched as Rachel headed towards the door.

"Are you going to sleep in the hall?" Quinn joked. Rachel stopped and rolled her eyes at the blonde playfully.

"No," She said shyly, "I'm just going to change in the bathroom." She looked away from Quinn and then to her feet.

"You don't have to do that Rachel. Look," Quinn said turning around, "I won't even look at you."

Rachel smiled and then walked back over and stood behind Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly." She said placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder pulling the blonde back around to face her. It's just….the other day at the party I thought…."

"That I liked you." Quinn said looking at the small girl. Rachel continued to look down at her feet.

"I know. I'm just being crazy. You have a boyfriend and you're not even interested in..,"

"I'm interested in you." Quinn cut her off. Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes.

"But you're boyfriend, Finn?"

"I know. I don't know what I'm doing Rach. All I know is that I'm very much attracted to you. I like the way you laugh, the way you sing, and the way you're looking at me now." She shrugged. "Finn doesn't do that for me. Part of me thinks I'm only with him to please my parents but right now, I don't care."

Rachel took hold of Quinn's hands in her own. She leaned up and placed a light kiss to her cheek.

"Right now, we have to be just friends Q." She took a deep breath. "I want to try to be with you, but not while you're with him. I can't be your mistress. We can be friends, ok?"

"I understand." Quinn nodded. _I've got to get rid of Finn, immediately._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"….Quinn, are you still awake?" Rachel whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Rachel asked.

"….Why aren't you sleeping?" Quinn echoed back. She heard Rachel huff and roll over. Quinn rolled over to face Rachel in the dark room.

"Because I'm thinking about what it would be like to kiss you." Rachel answered honestly.

"Me too, well not about kissing me, but you of course…"

"We should do something."

"Like kiss?"

"No Quinn. Like play a game or something, I don't know. We shouldn't be thinking about this stuff."

"Why not?"

"Because we're just friends!" Rachel said frustrated.

"Fine." Quinn sighed. "….Want to go spy on Britt and Santana?"

"Let's go."

Both girls jumped up out of bed, grabbed a pair of shoes, and headed out the door.

It was a little chilly outside but the walk over to the dorm wasn't miserable. Quinn kept watching Rachel out the corner of her eye. Rachel would catch her watching and would smile.

"So," Quinn started, "Can _just_ friends hold hands?" That made Rachel smile. She nodded and the blonde took the smaller girls hand in her own. _They're so soft. _

The two girls walked in silence for a while enjoying the feel of each other's hands.

"So, how long?" Rachel asked. "How long do I have to wait for you Quinn Fabray? Because a girl like me doesn't wait around for long." Rachel joked.

"My parents are going to want to see us as a "happy couple" when they come by in two weeks. We have a dinner party to attend and I can't embarrass them. If you knew my family, you'd understand what it means to be a Fabray." She looked at Rachel apologetically. Rachel only nodded before speaking.

"So, two weeks?" Rachel asked. "Ok, I think we can handle two weeks of _just _friendship."

"This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life." Quinn laughed.

* * *

Once they were in the hall outside of Quinn's room, they sat down on opposite sides of the door. They put their ears to the door so that they were face to face. From inside the room they could hear Santana and Brittany talking.

"Why do I have to sleep over here?" Brittany whined. "I want to sleep with you."

"Because," Santana paused to think, "There's more room over there for you."

"But I don't want to be alone over here. I'm afraid of the dark. Do you have a nightlight?"

"No." Santana said.

"Please Tanny, let me sleep with you?"

Quinn and Rachel giggled at Brittany's pet name for the Latina. They could practically see the puppy eyes Brittany was probably giving Santana.

"Fine, but you better not snore." Santana said giving into the blonde.

"Uh oh." Rachel said smiling.

"What?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel.

"Brittany's likes to cuddle…"

"What are you doing!?" Santana said startled.

"You're so warm." They heard Brittany say. Santana sighed and they were quiet for a few seconds.

"Hey Brittany?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like me? I'm such a bitch to you."

They stayed silent for a few moments as Brittany thought about her answer. Quinn and Rachel pressed their ears closer to the door.

"I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. All I really know is that I want you, and I know you like me too. You're just scared. I just want you to know that I'll be here until you're not scared anymore. I'll show you that I'm not so scary."

The room was quiet for a bit. Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled. The small girl smiled back at Quinn and that's when they realized how close they were. Both girls leaned in until their lips met softly. It was only a quick peck until they came back together for a more passionate kiss. Rachel's lips molded perfectly with Quinn's. They sat kissing in the dark hallway until they heard a moan come from inside the room. They parted and then looked at each other with shocked eyes.

"We should probably…." Rachel started and they both ran from the building.

* * *

Once they got back to Rachel's room, they both sat on opposite sides of the bed.

"We crossed the friend line Quinn." Rachel said turning to look at the blonde. "We just agreed barely an hour ago and already…."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you fault. I did it too." Rachel smiled at Quinn. "I think this is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"How am I supposed to sleep now?" Quinn laughed. "Now kissing is all I'll _really _be able to think about."

"I know." Rachel said looking down at her feet dangling off the edge of her bed. "Well, in movies friends….kiss…." This got Quinn's attention and she begun watching as the brunette swung her legs. "They practice….for boys…." Rachel looked up at Quinn and caught her eye. "We can practice….for boys."

"That sounds like cheating." Quinn said smirking at the small girl. "I know," Quinn got up and walked over to sit next to Rachel on her bed. "How about we make this into a game?" Rachel tilted her head in interest. Little did Quinn know how competitive the girl was. "Anytime one of us crosses the "just friends" line, the other has to…" Quinn put her hand on her chin and thought.

"Has to submit to _anything _the other wants to do." Rachel offered. Quinn smirked at the idea and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nothing sexual or crossing the friend line Quinn, honestly." She joked. "Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and Quinn got up to go to her side of the bed. She then removed her shirt and pants and stood there only wearing bra and panties. She turned around to see Rachel staring at her, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, her eyes now noticeably darker.

"What?" Quinn smirked. "I like to sleep in my underwear. With that said Quinn turned off the light and crawled into Brittany's bed. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

That morning, Rachel and Quinn had breakfast with Brittany and Santana and The Bagel Place. Santana and Quinn sat at the table as Rachel and Brittany ordered inside.

"So…..how was last night?" Quinn smirked at Santana.

"Shut it Fabray, nothing happened."

"That's not what it sounded like." Quinn said purposely looking off at something other than the now reddening Latina.

"What…..What did….I don't…." Santana stuttered.

"Rachel and I got bored last night and we came over to spy on you two." Quinn slightly fabricated. Santana looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"You better not tell anyone." She threatened. Quinn was unaffected and just rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that." She leaned over and asked her excitedly. "Did you guys do it?"

"No, and if we ever do I'll make sure it's in your bed because you're a bitch."

"So you think you guys will do it?" Quinn said smiling. Santana rolled her eyes and then looked towards the door as Rachel and Brittany came out holding coffee. Brittany sat beside Santana and handed her a coffee.

"Here Tanny." Rachel and Quinn burst into laughter.

Rachel's purse buzzed and she pulled her phone out. She looked at her phone, reading a message.

"Oh, yay!" She said excitedly. "Kurt's in town and he and Blaine are having a get together at their apartment." Brittany clapped her hands happily.

"Who?" Santana asked.

"They're two of our friends from high school. Britt, we have to go." Rachel answered. Brittany nodded happily.

"They're gay for each other." Brittany said whispering to Santana. "Like us." Santana choked on her coffee. She quickly regained her composure.

"No matter what they do to it, this coffee taste like shit."

"Will you go with me?" Rachel asked turning to face Quinn.

"Sure, it may be fun." Quinn looked at Santana who just shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

Quinn and Santana picked the other two girls up later that night. The two girls were already standing outside of their dorm as Quinn pulled up in her BMW. Brittany and Rachel crawled into the backseat.

"Is this your car?" Rachel asked looking around the expensive vehicle.

"Yeah," Quinn said a little confused, "Is something wrong?" Quinn asked as she pulled out of the school entrance.

"No no," Rachel said shaking her head, "It's just….expensive."

"She doesn't know?" Santana said looking over at Quinn from the passenger's seat. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Oh, Tanny and Q are like super rich." Brittany said buckling her seat belt. "Quinn's grandpa is the dean of this school. Her mom and dad own their own a string of companies. Her parents are mad that she didn't attend an Ivy League school but Quinn doesn't want to live in the shadow of her parents. She wants to be a writer but she's getting a business degree to make her parents happy. They at least agreed to let her attend this school because of her grandpa. As for Tanny, her parents own their own law firm. They don't call her a lot."

"Jesus S, how much did you tell her in one night?" Quinn asked annoyed. Santana only shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this Quinn?" Rachel asked leaning over the seat.

"I haven't really had a lot of time to get around to all that yet." Quinn answered. "Sorry."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were very cute. They even dressed so that they would complement each other. Quinn could definitely tell they were close friends by the way they all lit up at the mention of Quinn and Santana being in a glee club.

"We were all in glee club too." Blaine stated excitedly.

"Why don't you guys sing something?" Kurt offered.

"Maybe next time." Quinn said.

"Don't be shy," Rachel said to Quinn, "You have a lovely voice."

"I wanna hear Tanny sing." Brittany whined. Santana just shrugged.

"I'll sing for you later Britt." Santana whispered so that only Brittany could hear. Brittany smiled sweetly.

"So tell us about yourself Quinn." Kurt said taking a seat in front of her. "Rachel doesn't usually bring a lot of friends around. We'd ask about Santana but Brittany's been telling us about her all night." He joked.

"Well, we're friends." Quinn said smirking at the small girl. "We ran into each other one night after a party. We've basically been hanging out ever since."

"More like we found them collapsed out in the grass while they were drunk."

"I was not drunk." Quinn laughed swatting Rachel's leg. Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look.

"I was." Santana said.

"Um, I'm a sophomore. I'm majoring in business but also taking some writing classes. I like writing." Quinn continued. "There's not really much to say."

"Well, I think that sounds great." Kurt said standing up. "Are you guys thirsty. We have beverages."

* * *

After the get together, Quinn and Santana went to get the car while Rachel and Brittany finished up talking to Kurt and Blaine.

"So, what's going on with you and Frodo?" Santana asked.

"We're just friends." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well you seem like a lot more than that. The way she was watching you, the way you watch her…."

"I really like her S." Quinn said as they got in the car. She shut the door behind her and looked at her best friend. "I'm going to break up with Finn." Santana looked at her shocked. "I'm doing it after the dinner party."

"Q, are you sure? Your parents are going to freak. What are you going to tell them?"

"Who cares?" Quinn said no longer looking at the girl.

"Well, seeing as Finn's parents are in the middle of a deal with your parents involving their company, you should. If something goes wrong…"

"I'll worry about that later Santana. I never agreed to this. They're the ones who forced us together. It's not fair."

"I know Q."

"I just want Rachel."


	7. Chapter 7

****Omg tonight's episode. I don't even know what to say. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Review, review, review =)

**Chapter 7**

"It's freezing." Rachel complained as her and Quinn entered her room. She crossed the room and shut the window. "Brittany's always hot and always opening windows."

"You sound like Santana. I leave the window open all the time." Quinn laughed. "I actually enjoy the cold."

"Well, that's ridiculous, it's so miserable." Rachel turned and pouted at Quinn. The blonde girl laughed at Rachel who walked over to her bed and jumped under the covers.

"It's not even that cold." Quinn stated. She took a seat in the chair at the girls' desk. She looked at the bundled up girl and smirked. "You could always take off your clothes and I could take off mine and we could warm each other up under that blanket." Quinn said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked throwing a pillow at the girl.

"What?" Quinn shrugged. "Body heat." The blonde turned around to the desk at started flicking through one of the text books.

" You've been making it hard on me to stay in the friend zone Ms. Fabray." Rachel scolded.

" I've gotta make the best of our deal." Quinn shrugged. "I need you to break so I can get a little action." She joked.

"Well, I won't be breaking anytime soon." Rachel said crossing her arms. "I'm keeping you in the friend zone and that's that."

"Is that so?" Quinn said getting up from her chair and walking over to the bed. Rachel watched her cautiously as the girl approached looking like a predator stalking its prey.

"Yes," Rachel faltered slightly, "Because you still have a boyfriend."

"That I do." Quinn looked at Rachel's bundled blanket. She smirked and then looked away from the girl. She glanced at the window. "Honestly, I don't know how you're cold. I wish you would have left the window open, I'm so hot." Quinn grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled the garment off over her head. She tossed the shirt to the floor and sat there on the bed in her jeans and bra. She looked over at Rachel who was now chewing on her bottom lip and looking at Quinn's chest.

"That's better." Quinn sighed and lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms to rest behind her head. She felt the bed dip and suddenly felt fingers slightly tickling up her toned stomach. She sucked in a deep breath of air but kept her eyes shut. Soon Rachel's hands became bolder and begun roaming freely over her abs. She would run her hands up her sides and then run her nails back down across her stomach. Her hands soon came up to the bottom of her bra and stopped.

Quinn was breathing heavily now and reached to take hold of Rachel hand. She gently guided over her breast. Rachel gave it a gentle squeeze and Quinn let out a relieved breath. Quinn squeezed her eyes closed tighter as she felt Rachel run her thumb over the fabric covering her hardening nipple. It was embarrassing how wet she had become so quickly. Her eyes shot open when she felt Rachel remove her hand but quickly fell back shut when Rachel pushed her hand under her bra.

The feel of the brunettes hand on her bare breast was driving Quinn crazy. She shot up off the bed and captured the girls' lips with her own. Both girls moaned into the kiss. Rachel ran her tongue across the blondes bottom lip; Quinn parted them to give the girl access. Their tongues met and slowly caressed the other. Rachel crawled on top of Quinn, straddling her hips. She moved her other hand under Quinn's bra and squeezed roughly. They kissed roughly until Rachel removed her lips and begun trailing them down her neck. Quinn thought she was going to lose it when she felt that Rachel had begun grinding her hips down into Quinn.

Quinn thrust her hips up and set a rhythm with the brunette. Rachel let out moan and attacked the blondes' lips. Quinn noticed as Rachel's thrust picked up pace and her breathing had started to become erratic. She grabbed the girls hips and helped her hips down harder.

"Oh...Quinn...I'm..."

Both girls were so caught up in the moment, they didn't hear as Brittany and Santana entered the room.

"We should go Tanny, they're having sexy time."

Rachel shot up off Quinn and tumbled to the floor. Quinn sat up and adjusted her bra. She grabbed the blanket and attempted to cover herself.

"Alright gay Fabray, getting some of those lucky charms huh?" Santana said smirking at a reddening Quinn.

"We just came by to grab some of my construction paper. Tanny's gonna help me make paper ducks."

Quinn laughed and Santana just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just grab the paper."

Brittany skipped into the room and opened the drawer in the desk. She pulled out her paper and went back to Santana.

"After the ducks, can we have sex too?" Brittany whispered loudly to Santana. Quinn giggled into the blanket and looked down at Rachel who was still in shock on the floor. Santana shot Quinn a look and walked out the door with the happy blonde.

"Oh my God," Rachel said as the door shut behind the duo. She placed her hand over her racing heart and looked up at a grinning Quinn.

"Now, we get to do something that I want to do." Quinn said to the girl. Rachel crossed her arms and huffed at her defeat.

* * *

"What are we doing up here?" Rachel asked. "We're going to get in trouble."

"We're not going to get in trouble. No one actually comes up here to check anything." Quinn laid out a blanket on the concrete ground.

"We're on the roof Quinn." Rachel said sitting down and looking around the building top.

"Yeah, of my dorm." Quinn said taking a seat next to the girl. "No one cares Rach." Quinn looked over at the girl and smiled. "I brought you a blanket." She handed the small girl an extra blanket. Rachel took it and smiled shyly.

"Thank you." Rachel said looking at Quinn sweetly. " I've never sat out and watched the stars with anyone."

"Well, I come up here all the time, just to think and stuff."

Rachel scooted closer to the blonde and tossed some of her blanket over the girls' legs.

"What do you come up here to think about Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Well, lately…..a lot about you." Quinn said turning to look the girl in eye. Rachel shyly brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You're really sweet Quinn." She leaned up a gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's not enough for me anymore." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, well I already lost once. Now, I have to go back into friend mode." Rachel giggled. "Though I do have to admit, this feels a lot like a date."

"It's not a date unless there's food…" Quinn said as she pulled out a container filled with grapes, strawberries, and apple slices. She sat it down next to Rachel. "….and a kiss at the end of the night." Quinn smiled and rested her hand on top of Rachel's. The small girl flipped their hands so that she was holding the other girls.

"Hmm, I don't think kissing will be happening at the end of the night." Rachel said grinning and looking away from the blonde. She looked up at the stars that had begun to show. "That's not very friendly."

Quinn smiled and took the girls chin in gently in her hand and guided the girls head around to face her. She slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's lips. When they parted, the brunette smiled.

"You lose Fabray." She leaned back in and kissed the blonde again. They sat on the roof kissing under the stars.

* * *

Things continued on like that for the next week. Both girls crossed the line from time to time. After several musicals watched on Rachel's laptop, Quinn realized she was losing the battle. Finding ways for Rachel to give in was actually pretty difficult after a while. All she really had to do was bat her eyelashes and Quinn would fall right into her.

Quinn was so wrapped up in Rachel that she was taken a bit off guard when she got a text from Finn. Rachel didn't seem to mind as Quinn rolled over to grab her phone off her night stand and continued sucking on the blondes' neck.

**Finn: Hey haven't see while.**

**Quinn: Sorry, I've been busy.**

**Finn: U want 2 hang out 2nite?**

Quinn really hated his text talk.

**Quinn: I can't, I'm super busy with school work.**

"Rachel!" Quinn laughed and swatted at the girl leaving bright red marks on her neck. "I can't cover that one."

**Finn: k**

**Finn: What time do u me 2 pick u up 4 dinner Friday?**

**Quinn: I can just meet you there.**

Quinn let out a moan as Rachel nibbled on her ear.

**Finn: R u ok?**

**Quinn: Yeah I'm fine.**

**Finn: U seem weird.**

"Ugh," Quinn huffed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel said raising herself up off of the blonde.

"No no, it's just…..Finn." She said sitting up.

**Quinn: I'm fine**

**Quinn: We'll talk later, ok?**

**Finn: k**

Quinn set her phone back down.

"He thinks I've been acting weird."

"Well, you haven't been around him." She shrugged. "I'd think something was weird too if my girlfriend stopped talking to me."

"You have a girlfriend I don't know about?" Quinn joked.

"I might if I have to keep waiting around on you." Rachel said shoving Quinn gently and smiling.

"Oh, well I better make this fast." The blonde said crawling on top of the girl. "The dinner is Friday night; I'll be yours Saturday morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for any mistakes guys, i didn't really have a lot of time to proof read. I hope it's still okay though. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Quinn was definitely bored. She'd had two glasses of champagne already and would have had more had her mother not have cut her off. She just stood there by Finn looking almost as bored as Santana who was by Puck. Both boys were now in a deep conversation about Super Mario Brothers.

"We'll be right back." Quinn said and grabbed Santana's arm pulling her away. "Bathroom break."

Both girls navigated through the crowded room until they got to the empty bathroom.

"This is so boring." Santana said as she checked her eyeliner in the mirror. Quinn checked her dress out in the mirror before she reached into her purse to pull out her mascara.

"For a dinner party, it's taking a long time for dinner to be served." Quinn stated as she applied her make-up.

"So, you're doing it tonight?" Santana asked looking at Quinn.

"Yeah," The blonde nodded, "right after dinner." She put her make-up in her bag and stared at herself in the mirror. "I just hope he doesn't take it too bad."

Both girls grabbed their things and headed back out the door. As they stepped out, they came face to face with Jesse St. James.

"Ladies." Jesse greeted both girls.

"Jesse." Quinn greeted rolling her eyes at the boy.

"I couldn't help but over hear you two in the bathroom. Breaking up with Finn tonight huh?"

"Eavesdrop much?" Santana asked crossing her arms across her chest. Jesse ignored her and leaned in closer to Quinn.

"I can only assume it's to be with a certain brunette we all know." Jesse whispered.

"What?" Quinn asked startled.

"Rachel of course."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I date guys."

"Oh please, we all know that I know. We all know what I saw." Jesse said smiling at the girls.

"We we're just talking." Quinn shot at the boy.

"Whatever." He said waving off the girls excuse. "Anyway, I asked Rachel out but sadly she turned me down. So I thought I'd have to make it difficult for you to get her once I realized it was you she wanted."

"How do you….?" Quinn started.

"I saw you two the other day in one of the music rooms. Tell me; is it hard to sing with a tongue down your throat?" He took a sip of the drink he was holding in his hand before he continued. "Anyway, I thought I'd have to make it hard for you but I found that I don't have to." He turned to face the crowd of people in the room. They all stood around with drinks chatting with each other, unaware of the conversation taking place outside of the bathroom. "You see that couple there?" Jesse said gesturing towards and older looking couple. "They are big contributors to your parents company. They also happen to make their money by running a gay rehabilitation center." Jesse chuckled. "What do you think they'll do with all their money once they find out the daughter of the people whose company they invest in, is gay?" With all that said, Jesse walked back out into the crowd.

"What am I going to do?" Quinn said mostly to herself as she leaned into the wall beside her for support. "I can't…I want…..It's not fair !"

"Maybe he's lying." Santana said looking at the couple. She walked off into the crowd and struck up a conversation with another couple. Quinn watched from afar as Santana worked her charm. It didn't take long at all before the girl headed back to the blonde. She didn't have to say anything, the look she gave the girl was enough. _Shit._

* * *

It was late when Quinn knocked on Rachel's door after the party. It took a few seconds before Rachel opened the door. Rachel opened the door and immediately smiled at the blonde. Before Quinn could say anything, Rachel had pulled her into the room and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Rachel, wait." Quinn said gasping for air.

"I did my waiting…" Rachel said giggling and pulling her in for a quick peck. "….twelve years of it…." Quinn rolled her eyes at the girl. _No more Potter films. _"…In Azkaban." Rachel shoved the blonde down on her bed and climbed on top. "Brittany went out with Kurt and Blaine. We have time to mess around."

It was becoming hard to think for Quinn. With Rachel massaging her tongue with her own, Quinn was quickly forgetting what she had to say. She put her hands on the small girls shoulders and gently nudged her away.

"Rachel wait, I have to tell you something." Quinn said halting the girl. Rachel sat up and looked at Quinn confused.

"Did I do something?"

"No, it's…" Quinn looked away from Rachel eyes. "I didn't do it, I couldn't."

"I thought…." Rachel started. Quinn saw the tears forming in the girls' eyes as she quickly crawled off of the blonde.

"No, Rachel, it wasn't you." Quinn said taking the girls' hand in her own. "I want to be with you, I do. I found out tonight that my parents have big investors in their company; Anti-gay investors. If anything ever got out about me, they could lose everything….I just can't….." Quinn finally broke down. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she sobbed. Rachel gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"It will be okay Quinn." Rachel slowly stroked the girls' hair.

"I want you Rachel." Quinn sobbed harder.

"You have me, we can do this." Rachel said smiling softly at the girl. "I'll give you some more time, maybe we can come up with something." Quinn sat up choking back her tears and wiped them away.

"Even if we do, Jesse will try to ruin it."

"Jesse? Why would he…?" Rachel asked shaking her head in confusion.

"He's the one who told me about the investors. Just to keep me in the closet so I can't have you."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Because we can't stand him, he's an asshole. He walked in on us in our old choir room and from then on he's been holding it over our heads."

"Us?" Rachel asked. Quinn paused. _Shit._

"…Me and Santana…." Quinn glanced up to catch Rachel's wide eyed expression.

"You've had sex with Santana?" She asked still stunned. Quinn looked down nervously and just nodded.

"We were confused and….." Before Quinn could finish, Rachel busted into laughter. She tumbled over and grabbed her sides. Quinn reached over and whacked her with a pillow. "It's not funny." She giggled against her will.

"It's pretty funny." Rachel laughed. "And Jesse saw you?" Rachel sat back up. "I wish I'd have seen that, it actually sounds pretty hot." Quinn looked at Rachel as her jaw dropped.

"You perv." Quinn said shocked. Rachel shrugged. Both girls sat there in silence for a little while. "So, what are we going to do?"

"First, we're going to deal with Jesse. Then work on a way to talk to your parents."

"Oh no, no, no, we can't talk to them"

"You have to Quinn. That way, they can be prepared if anything happens with the investors." Rachel took Quinn's hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "We lay low for now, but you have to come out eventually. If we last, I can't keep our relationship a secret for forever, I won't. Last, we have to do something about Finn. I don't want to keep doing things behind his back; it's not fair to him."

"We can deal with him after we deal with Jesse?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"This is a bad plan."

"Well, I don't hear you with any better ideas Ms. Fabray."

"I say we do nothing and run away together."

"No."

"How about we do nothing and just stay in here forever?"

"Nope."

"We can fool around in here."

"….No."

* * *

The next couple of days went by uninterrupted. Unfortunately, neither of the girls had time to think about Jesse. They were both too wrapped up in different things. Quinn had a lot of papers to get done and Rachel was off working on a surprise for Brittany's upcoming birthday. Quinn sat at her computer staring at the blinding screen. She sat there staring until she heard her phone buzzing.

**Rachel: I need your help. Can you get over here soon?**

This is just what Quinn needed to get away from the computer that she'd been staring at for four hours.

**Quinn: 2 minutes**

* * *

Quinn knocked on the door and Rachel opened almost immediately.

"Hey." She greeted the blonde.

"Hey, what do you need?" Quinn asked.

"In Brittany's closest, at the top. I need the box." Rachel pointed. She crossed her arms over her chest at the look Quinn gave her. "What, you're taller than me."

"What's in the box?"

"School supplies, mostly pencils and index cards, stuff like that."

"Why do you need it?"

"It's where I'm going to hide the Ke$ha tickets I got her. I know she'll never look in there." Rachel picked up a box off of her bed. She had been wrapping the present when Quinn got there, the wrapping was still on the bed. "I also got her these pair of custom made jazz shoes she's been wanting."

"Oh." Quinn walked into the small space and reached up onto the shelf. Rachel stood closely behind her as she pulled the box down. She opened the box and as Rachel went to put the tickets in the box, they heard the door being opened. Rachel ran over and shoved her present and wrappings under her bed. Luckily, Brittany always had a hard time finding the right key for the door.

"Hide." Rachel said. "Brittany thinks I'm in the library." The two girls squeezed into the tight space and shut the shuttered doors.

They watched through the slots in the closet door as Brittany and Santana entered the room.

"What paper is it that you need help with Britt?" Santana asked jumping up and sitting on the dresser.

"My chemistry one," Brittany answered watching the brunette, "But do we have to do it right now?"

"Well if we don't do it soon, you won't have it done for class tonight."

"Can we have sex now?" Brittany asked as though she were asking someone something casual. Santana choked on the gum she was chewing.

"Oh god, please no." Rachel whispered into the dark space.

"Britt, I don't think now…." Santana stopped as Brittany came and stood between the girls' legs.

"I won't tell." Brittany said as she ran her hands up the girls' thighs, looking into her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no." Rachel shook her head. Quinn watched intently.

"Britt, I really don't think we have time." Santana said nervously as she watched Brittany's hands unbutton her jeans.

"I won't take long, I promise." Brittany said. Santana lifted up slightly as Brittany pulled her jeans off.

Quinn watched as Brittany lowered her head between the Latinas legs. She saw as Brittany slid off Santana's underwear and watched as her best friends head leaned back on her elbows. Santana let out a low moan as Brittany did her work.

"Oh my." Rachel whispered, covering her eyes. She glanced over at Quinn who was grinning as she watched the show in front of her. Rachel slapped a hand over Quinn's eyes. "Now who's a perv?"

She listened as Santana's moans got louder. Quinn knew what that meant. Brittany must be good because she really didn't take long. She heard as Santana's breath hitched and she knew the girl was done.

"Oh." That was all Santana could get out. Brittany stood up and wiped her mouth. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at the darker girl.

"You taste good."

Santana stood up and found her pants and underwear. She put them on and then kissed Brittany hard.

"We have to go."

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as Santana pulled her out the door.

"To my room, I promised Quinn we'd have sex in her bed." With that said, the door shut behind them and Rachel and Quinn stumbled out of the cramped closet. Quinn looked at Rachel who was giggling at the blonde. Quinn just turned around and headed for the door.

"That bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

The song in this Chapter is Justin Nozuka's "Golden Train". Be easy on me, this is my first sex scene and I tried. Enjoy and Review :)

**Chapter 9**

Santana's laughter wasn't making anything any better. The two girls sat outside of the Bagel Place as Brittany walked up and sat down, coffee in hand.

"It's not fair, why couldn't he be more like Puck?" Quinn whined. "Does Puck even know you two are still going out?"

"As long as he's not asking any questions, I'm not asking any questions." Santana shrugged. "I know he must have found something to do, he hasn't text me in a while which mean someone else is handling him." Santana laughed. "Works for me."

"Ugh." Quinn huffed as Santana went back to laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked taking a sip of her coffee. Santana laughed harder and Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Brittany offered her cup to Santana who only scrunched up her nose and shook her head no.

"Quinn got dumped." Santana stated.

"Oh, Quinn that's great! Have you told Rachel yet?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Told me what?" Rachel asked walking up to the table also holding a coffee. Quinn looked up at the small girl.

"I'm single." Quinn said shrugging.

"Oh Quinn!" Rachel said excitedly wrapping her arms around the blonde. "You did it?"

Santana started laughing again and Quinn glared at her.

"Not exactly." Quinn started. Rachel looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Finn broke up with her." Brittany said smiling brightly at Rachel. Quinn rested her head in her hands in defeat.

"How did that happen?" Rachel giggled.

"It's not funny." Quinn said pouting. "He texted me and said we needed to talk. I thought," Quinn shrugged, "now's the time." She sighed and continued. "I went over and he started talking about me being so distant." She rolled her eyes. "He said he was sorry, but it just wasn't working out anymore. That we could still be friends." She looked at Rachel who was snickering behind her cup. "It's not funny!" Quinn whined. This made Rachel and Santana laugh even harder.

"Now you can two can have sex, right? You said you wouldn't do it until she was single. Now you can." Brittany stated happily. Quinn quickly looked over at Rachel with wide eyes.

Rachel giggled and took a sip of her coffee. She looked up at Quinn from under her eyelashes.

"Yes Brittany, that's what I said."

"You two haven't done it yet?" Santana asked sounding bored.

"Well, not really. We almost had an accident once before but now…."

"Really?" Quinn slid closer to Rachel and whispered in her ear excitedly. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Ew, get a room."

"Okay." Quinn said hopping up quickly and grabbing the small girls arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Quinn rushed into the room and shut the door behind her and Rachel before locking it. She took no time throwing off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. Rachel only watched the girl, smiled, and shook her head at the girls' eagerness.

"Quinn what are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes."

"I can see that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Quinn said unbuttoning her pants.

"Because we can't have sex right now." Rachel stated plainly. This stopped Quinn before she pushed her pants off.

"…..Why?"

"Because I don't want it to happen like this. I mean yes, I'm sure I wouldn't object to this once we've already done it a few times but…." Rachel walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her bare waist. Quinn stood there only in her jeans and bra. "I want our first time to be special."

"Special…I can do that….Yeah, I can do that." Quinn nodded. "I'm just not very use to that I guess."

"Santana's not the best at romance huh?" Rachel joked.

"Not really, not with me." Quinn laughed. "Honestly, the first time we did it, we were drunk. That's when Jesse walked in on us."

"You were drunk at school?" Rachel asked baffled.

"It was a very interesting week for our glee club."

"We never really did anything after that. I mean we made out sometimes but it wasn't until…" Quinn looked at Rachel shyly. "….the day I met you that we slept together again."

"The night we found you in the grass?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "I had very vivid thoughts of you that night. That plus the alcohol," Quinn shrugged, "I needed her."

"Well, there will be no more of that." Rachel said standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the only person you'll be sleeping with now, Quinn Fabray."

"I'm okay with that." Quinn said leaning down and kissing the brunette. It was a short kiss and then Quinn bent down to retrieve her shirt. "By the way, I haven't formally asked."

"Huh?"

"Will you, Rachel Berry, be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked as she buttoned up her shirt. Rachel smiled and leaned up to capture Quinn's lips with her own.

"Of course."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Kurt asked.

"They probably stopped to have sex first." Quinn stated dully.

"Oh…" Kurt said awkwardly.

"They were supposed to get here ten minutes ago." Rachel said annoyed. Quinn sat on the couch playing with her phone as everyone fussed about Brittany and Santana's absence. They were waiting for the girls to arrive to Brittany's "surprise" birthday party.

"They'll get here soon Rach." Quinn said. As soon as she said it, there was a knock on the door.

"Finally." Rachel said huffing. She walked over to the door and swung it open. "Surprise." She said with practically no enthusiasm.

"Surprise!" Kurt and Blaine said in unison. Mike walked over and hugged the girl.

"Happy birthday." Mike said to the blonde.

"Happy birthday B." Quinn said from the couch.

"Aww thanks you guys!" Brittany said as she entered the apartment. Rachel walked over and handed Brittany a box that Quinn knew held the girls jazz shoes.

Santana came over and took a seat beside the blonde.

"All done?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah yeah."

"Tanny," Brittany ran over to the Latina, "Look, Rachel got me tickets to the Ke$ha concert. You're going with me right?"

"Sure B." Santana said smiling. "Sit here." Santana said getting up and offering the girl her seat next to Quinn. Brittany didn't hesitate to take the seat. "I know you've been wanting me to sing for you for a while so…." Santana looked over at Rachel and nodded. The small girl took a seat at the piano and started to play.

_Don't you wake up yet, give me some time_

_To watch you asleep, oh angel of mine_

_And I, I will be fine_

_As long as you're with me, oh angel of mine_

_But tomorrow if a golden train came to take you away_

_Would you go or would you stay_

_Tomorrow if a golden train came to take you away_

_Would you go or would you stay_

Santana sang the song beautifully. By the end of it, Brittany was in tears. Even Quinn was a bit misty eyed. Brittany got up and kissed the girl softly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

After the party, Santana and Brittany went back to Brittany and Rachel's room. Quinn stopped outside of her room and quickly turned to look at Rachel.

"Wait…" Quinn stopped the girl from opening the door.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe we should go back to your room. We should spend the rest of Brittany's birthday with her." Quinn rambled nervously.

"Quinn, I think that's the last place we want to be right now. We've already seen too much between those two." Rachel went to open the door, but Quinn stopped her again. "Quinn, what are you doing? I'm tired; we've been working on the party all day."

"Tired? Ok, we can just go in here and go to bed." Quinn rambled on. Rachel only shook her head and pushed the door open. The brunette stopped at the entrance and looked around the room.

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel said smiling sweetly. The room was lit dimly with fake plastic candles. Quinn's bed was covered with rose petals and a bottle of wine sat on the night stand next to the bed.

"I'm so sorry…" Quinn started. "I've never done the romance thing so I just went with what I've seen in movies. Now that I look at it, it's pretty cheesy."

"It's very cheesy."

"I'm sorry." Quinn said embarrassed.

"Don't be," Rachel said closing the door behind her and turning to look at the blonde. "I love it."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Quinn was caught off guard by the intensity of the kiss. Rachel sucked on Quinn's bottom lip before sliding her tongue into the girls' mouth. Quinn welcomed it fully and met it with her own. Their tongues fought for dominance until Quinn finally won out. Rachel let out a small moan when Quinn gripped the small girls' hips tightly pulling her closer into herself.

Quinn ran her tongue across the roof of Rachel's mouth earning her a louder moan. Rachel broke the kiss for a quick breath before diving back in and devouring the other girls' lips. Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's sides until she reached the bottom of the girls' shirt. She gently tugged until the blonde lifted her arms so Rachel could remove the garment. Quinn wasted no time removing Rachel shirt next.

Rachel slowly raised her hand to Quinn's toned stomach. She ran her hand up her abs until she reached the bottom of her bra. This part was familiar to Quinn. Rachel slowly slid her hand up and slipped it under to feel her bare breast. Quinn let out a breath and leaned back down to kiss the girl. She slowly led them back towards the bed. When she felt Rachel bump into the bed, she lowered her down. Rachel's hand never left Quinn's breast and Quinn never broke the kiss. Both girls crawled up onto the bed and Quinn rested on top of Rachel.

Rachel gently squeezed Quinn's breast and slipped a leg in between Quinn's legs. Quinn ground down and moaned into the girls' mouth. She sat up, sliding Rachel's hand out from under her bra and looked down at the girl. Rachel looked beautiful, her tanned skinned glowed beautifully in the fake candle light. Her eyes were dark and her pupils blown. Rachel watched as Quinn reached behind her and unhooked the bra. She slid the straps down her arms and tossed the piece aside. Rachel's eyes slowly lowered until they focused on the blondes' bare chest.

"You're beautiful." Rachel said.

Quinn blushed at the compliment and then leaned back down to kiss the girl gently on the lips. She slid her mouth away to suck softly on the girls' neck.

"Harder Quinn." Rachel demanded as her hands slid up to run through blonde hair.

Quinn did as she was told and sucked harder. She sucked, nipped, and licked as Rachel writhed beneath her. She definitely couldn't wait to see the mark she left in the morning.

Rachel slipped her hand behind herself and undid her bra. Quinn lifted up slightly so the girl could remove slid it from beneath them. When Quinn lowered herself back down, she shuttered at the feel of their bare breast pressed together. A wave of wetness rushed between the blondes' legs and she ground down again on Rachel's thigh. Her jeans were beginning to feel very restricting.

"Can I?" Quinn asked as she slid her hand between them and gripped the button to her own jeans. Rachel nodded as she also begun unbuttoning hers. Both girls slithered out of their pants and tossed them to the floor.

"Maybe we should get under the…" Rachel started.

"Yeah." Quinn said understanding the girls' request. She sat up and pulled the covers back and both girls crawled beneath the warm comforter knocking some of the petals to the floor.

Being under the covers, it made Quinn feel even closer to the girl somehow. Quinn positioned herself so that she was half on top of the brunette. She slid her hand up Rachel's stomach until she had the girls' breast in her hand. She squeezed softly and Rachel arched up into her hand. Quinn pecked the girls' lips, jaw, neck, and collar bone until she reached the swell of Rachel's breast. She lowered her head and took the girls nipple into her mouth. Rachel let out a breathy moan and gripped the back of Quinn's head. Quinn circled her tongue around the tiny nub and gently nipped. Rachel's hips bucked up into the blonde.

Quinn switched to Rachel's other erect nipple and repeated her previous action. She slipped her right leg in between the brunettes' legs and moan at the wetness she felt against her thigh. She rolled her hips so that her thigh rubbed up against Rachel's center. Rachel gripped Quinn's head harder as she thrust her hips up to meet the blondes' thigh.

"Quinn, please." Rachel whimpered.

Quinn finished her assault on the girls breast and went back to place a peck on her cheek.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Quinn asked. She slowly slid her hand under the covers and stroked the girls' stomach. Rachel nodded.

"Please."

With that said, Quinn slid her hand further south over the girls' underwear. She cupped her hand over Rachel's wet panties and gently kneaded the area. She slowly massaged the area as Rachel ground slowly into her hand. They moved sensually together until Rachel's breath had begun to come out as pants. Quinn removed her hand long enough to slide the girls' underwear down her legs along with her own. Now both girls were naked under the covers and Quinn slid her hand back down.

She ran her hand through soft curls until she ran into the slick wetness between Rachel's soft folds. Rachel spread her legs a further as Quinn ran a finger slowly through her juices. Quinn stopped when she felt Rachel's hard bud beneath her finger; she circled it at a painfully slow pace.

"Quinn." Rachel whined.

The blonde dipped her finger down until she felt brunettes opening.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked one last time. Rachel nodded her head.

Quinn slowly pushed her finger a little into the girls' tight entrance. Rachel moaned and ground down onto Quinn's finger, sliding it deeper into herself. The blonde let out a moan at the feel of Rachel's tight walls wrapped warmly against her finger. She slowly had begun sliding her finger in and out of the girl.

"More." Rachel breathed out.

Quinn gently slid another finger into the girl, stretching her.

"Fuck." Rachel moaned out. She moved her hips in time with Quinn's fingers until they found a rhythm. The blonde picked up her pace a bit as Rachel panted harder. The sounds Rachel was made was making Quinn wetter than ever.

"Let me." Rachel said as she slid her hand down and cupped Quinn. The sudden contact made Quinn halt her hand. "Don't stop." Rachel whined; her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on Quinn. She slid her fingers through the blondes' wetness and quickly slipped two fingers inside the girl.

"Rachel." Quinn moaned out the girls' name. When she started moving her hand again, she moved at a much faster pace. She angled wrist so that her fingers pressed up against Rachel in just the right spot. Rachel spread her legs further and bucked into Quinn hard. She curved her fingers upward into Quinn and the blonde let out a grunt. They moved against each other, finding their rhythm again.

"Quinn, I'm….." Rachel whimpered into Quinn's neck. Quinn only thrust into her harder when she felt Rachel's walls tightening around her fingers. "Oh….oh…." With one last thrust, the blonde felt the girls' walls clamp down and pulsate wildly against her digits. The sensation pushed Quinn right over the edge with her. She ground down into Rachel's palm as she came around Rachel's fingers.

Both girls laid there trying to catch their breath.

"That was amazing." Rachel said in between breaths. Quinn nodded her agreement.

"It was fantastic."

"Is it bad if I just want to go to sleep after that?" Rachel laughed.

"No, I'm tired too." Quinn looked over into Rachel's eyes. She leaned in and pecked the girls' lips. "But before we go to bed, you've got to help me turn off all these candles."


	10. Chapter 10

This is a short chapter. I wanted to keep it a little sweet. It's more of a set up for the next chapter which should have more going on. Sorry about the delay in updates, school.

**Chapter 10**

**Rachel: I need your help**

**Santana: Who's this?**

**Rachel: It's Rachel**

**Santana: How did you get my number?**

**Rachel: Quinn, obviously**

**Santana: Delete it**

**Rachel: Will you just help me please?**

**Santana: With what**

Quinn arched her back as Rachel worked wonders with her tongue. For someone who had never done this before, she sure was good at it. That's when she felt Rachel do something she had only had one person do to her. She looked down between her legs to make sure she was actually having sex with the right person. She stared at Rachel who was busy with her mouth between the blondes' thighs, but also looking over at her phone. _Is she texting?_

**Rachel: She really likes that**

**Santana: The circles or the sucking?**

**Rachel: Circles**

**Rachel: Both**

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn asked. Rachel tucked her phone away and looked up at the blonde.

"Going down on you?" Rachel said as more of a question than a response.

"Are you texting?"

"No…." The brunette lied.

"…Why would you be….OH MY GOD!" Quinn said jumping up off of the bed. "We're you texting Santana about…THIS!?" Quinn asked gesturing to her naked half. Rachel jumped up after the girl and looked at her with her big eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure I was….you know….good for you." Rachel sat down on the bed and pouted. "Please don't be mad."

"Rachel…." Quinn took a deep breath. "I understand why you did it but next time, just ask ME what I like, ok?" Rachel nodded. "Now," Quinn picked up some of her clothes from the floor. "I'm going to kick Santana's ass."

"Quinn, no," Rachel said stopping the angry blonde. "She was just trying to help."

"No she wasn't, she was just being a perv."

"Well, at least we were bonding."

"Over having sex with me!" Quinn shouted.

"It's better than nothing." Rachel shrugged.

"Ugh!" Quinn lied back down on the bed. Rachel walked over to the bed and sat down near Quinn's feet.

"…Want me to finish before you go to class?" Rachel asked grinning coyly.

"Well duh."

* * *

Quinn made her way across the grass towards her math class. She walked slowly, enjoying the cold winter breeze against her face. She felt buzzing coming from her purse so she stopped to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Quinnie?"

"Hi, mom." Quinn began walking again to class.

"Your father and I heard about you and Finn dear."

"I'm okay, it was a mutual decision."

"Well, it looks good when you have a nice young man with you to escort you to events."

"Mom, I don't need a boyfriend."

"Your father and I have set you up with someone for this Saturday."

Quinn stopped abruptly and took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Are you already seeing someone else?"

Quinn felt her heart begin to race. She should just tell her she was seeing someone. She didn't have to say it was Rachel. Then what would she say? Her parents would probably want to meet the boy, _a _boy.

"No."

"Good, we'll see you this weekend."

With that said, she hung up. What was she going to tell Rachel? Was she going to tell Rachel? Quinn stood outside of her classroom and clenched her bag. She took a deep breath before she entered and took a seat towards the back. She pulled out a book (possibly the wrong one) and pretended to pay attention once class started. All she could think about was Rachel. What would she say? Would she be mad? It wasn't her idea? Maybe she could just go and say it didn't work out? Maybe she could pretend to get sick?

Quinn sat in class as tried to figure out how to explain this to Rachel. Soon enough class was over and Quinn was packing up. Her phone began buzzing again and she answered calmly.

"Hello?"

"Q, get back here quick, I need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything alright?"

"Just get your ass over here."

Quinn hung up the phone and quickly headed out and went straight to her dorm. She'll talk to Rachel as soon as she's done with Santana.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Quinn said as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Santana quickly stood up and faced the blonde.

"I'm thinking about having sex with Puck."

"….And you're telling me this why?" Quinn asked confused. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I…don't really….want to."

"So then don't." Quinn took a seat on her bed and looked up at the Latina. "Santana, what's this about?"

"…...Brit." Santana looked away and sat on her bed.

"But she already knows about you and Puck. Is she asking you not to?"

"No." Santana shook her head. Quinn sat there and watched her best friend. She could see tears had begun to form in the corner of her eyes, that's when she realized what was going on.

"Oh, you…..you don't want to." The blonde got up and sat next to the girl. "Santana, it's ok."

"No, it's not." She choked out. Santana wiped at her eyes. "I didn't notice until last night."

"Notice?" Quinn asked. Santana took a deep breath.

"Last night I was with Brit. We were fooling around like usual while you and the hobbit were out. It started off like normal but then….something happened. It was different….gentle. The way she looked at me when she….." Santana shook her head and wiped her tear-stained face. "It was different."

Quinn reached up and gently took her friends chin into her hand and turned her to look at her. She smiled softly until the Latina looked at her.

"You made love to her Santana. There's nothing wrong with that. You don't want Puck because you're….."

"No, I can't be."

"You love her S." With that said, Santana leaned into Quinn and cried. She nodded as she sobbed into the blonde.

"I do."

* * *

Quinn and Santana walked over to Rachel and Brittany's room a few hours later. It took Quinn a while to convince the stubborn Latina to leave. Quinn knocked on the door and a bubbly blonde answered quickly.

"Quinn! Santana!" Brittany wrapped the darker girl in a tight hug.

"Hey B." Santana smiled shyly at the girl. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brittany nodded, looking a little confused. She stepped outside with the girl and they shut the door behind them.

"What's that about?" Rachel asked. Quinn smiled and walked over to the small girl. She lowered her voice before answering.

"Santana's in love with Brittany. She's going to tell her." Rachel squealed and smiled.

"Really!?"

"Shhh."

"Sorry."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led them over to the bed. They sat down and Rachel looked up at the blonde.

"I have to tell you something." Quinn started.

"I love you too." Rachel said quickly. She looked down shyly at her feet dangling from the bed. Quinn froze. Quinn was not expecting that, but now that she thinks about it, she can see why Rachel was. She loves her? Really? Quinn felt her chest swell and a giant smile break out across her face. She turned the girl towards her, leaned in, and kissed the girl passionately. Their lips moved together frantically as their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance. Quinn began to feel herself becoming wet. She wanted so badly to slip her hand under the smaller girls' skirt. However, she remembered that Santana and Brittany were right outside the door. Not that she really cared if they walked in on them. What made her pull away was remembering why she actually had to talk to her.

"Wait, I still have to tell you something….else." Quinn pulled away and looked into the brunettes now very dark eyes. "My parents did something." Quinn started. Rachel just looked distractedly at the blondes lips and nodded. "They set me up…to go on a date with some guy this Saturday." That got the girls attention.

"What?"

"Please don't be mad."

"You're going to go?" Rachel asked hopping off the bed.

"If I don't…."

"I know." Rachel said. She wrapped her arms around herself as she became more upset.

"Rachel," Quinn got up to hold the girl, "I will mean nothing. I'll tell them it didn't work out with the guy. I'll only be thinking about you. I love _you._"

Rachel nodded and stepped back. She wiped the lone tear she shed and looked up at the blonde and smiled slightly.

"I like hearing that, a lot."

"You're not mad?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "As long as i can sext you during."

Quinn laughed and leaned in to kiss the girl. They stopped when they heard Brittany squeal happily from outside.

"I guess it went well." Rachel said smiling. Quinn just shook her head.

"Santana in love. Never thought I'd live to see the day."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about any grammar or spelling issues. My editor is currently off and about at the moment, not like I let her read over much anyway :) Hopefully she'll be back soon. Love you. Enjoy the chapter. Review pleeeease.

**Chapter 11**

It took a little effort for Quinn to pry herself away from her small girlfriend. Once she was finally free from the girls lip embrace, she made her way to the restaurant. Her mother had text her earlier in the week informing her of where they would be meeting. She was unaware that her parents would be joining her on this "date."

She pulled up outside of the building, got out of her car, and handed her keys over to valet. After the young man ogled her for a few second, he got in the car and took it away. Quinn smoothed out her yellow dress before making her way inside.

The room was crowded and full of upper class people enjoying their unnecessary expensive meals. Quinn walked over to the hostess and told her she was meeting people.

"Fabray." Quinn informed the woman.

"Oh, right this way." The woman escorted Quinn half the way before Quinn spotted her mother.

"I see them, thank you." The woman nodded and headed back to her post.

Quinn made her way over to the table and took a seat.

"Your father and the boy went to outback to smoke a cigar." Her mother half smiled at Quinn once she sat down. "Honestly Quinn, couldn't you have done something more to your hair?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother's disapproval and picked up a menu.

"So, what's good here? This place is new." She settled on a salad and ordered a glass of water. "So, how long is this going to be?" Honestly, she was ready to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Quinn…" Before her mother could scold her, her father walked up to the table.

"Quinn." Her father greeted.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hello Quinn." Quinn turned around so quickly, she thought she may have pulled something in her neck. She watched as Jesse took a seat beside her. In that moment, several different variations of a cuss out went through Quinn's head. She stopped and gathered herself just in time.

"Hello."

"Quinn, I believe you know Jesse St. James?" Her father said.

"Yes, we've met."

"Met?" Jesse laughed. "Oh we go back quite a bit, right Quinn? We went to high school together."

"Well, isn't that nice Quinnie?" Her mother chirped happily. Quinn only forced a small smile and nodded. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

After dinner, Quinn excused herself from the table as her father settled the bill. She grabbed a hold of Jesse's jacket and pulled him along. She dragged him outside of the restaurant before turning around and slapping him.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Quinn yelled.

Jesse rubbed his reddening cheek before answering.

"Feisty." He joked. Quinn went to raise her hand again but Jesse raised his hands in defeat. "Whoa girl, can't go scaring off your new suitor."

"I am not going out with you again."

"Oh yes, you are. Or your parents are going to get an ear full." He smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn pleaded.

"Because we're enemies and I have nothing better to do. I live for this kind of drama, I feel like it prepares me for the stage." He shrugged.

"I'm ending this."

"And by doing that, you're ending you're relationship with your parents and their business.

With that said, Quinn's parents walked out of the restaurant.

"There you are, we thought the two of you had left." Her mother said.

"So, when will you two be seeing each other again?" Her father spoke.

Quinn looked at her father and suddenly felt a rush of fear flood over her.

"Next Friday." Jesse spoke up. He smiled over at Quinn and gave her nod. "I'll see you then?" He smirked.

All Quinn could do was look down at the ground and nod.

"Oh, good." Her mother said cheerfully. With that said, everyone headed their separate ways.

* * *

It wasn't too late when Quinn got back to her dorm, but the lights were out when she walked in. She walked over to her dresser and turned on the lamp.

"Q, what the hell?" Santana mumbled.

"What are you doing in bed? It's only 11:00pm. Shouldn't you be out with Brittany or something?"

"No, now turn that off."

"No," Quinn walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "S, where's Brit?"

"She doesn't want to see me."

"Why, what happened?" Quinn asked. Santana shuffled under the covers for a moment before emerging. She was still fully dressed and her mascara was smeared from tears. "Santana, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I….went over to Pucks." Quinn took in Santana's words before speaking.

"S, I thought you said you loved her?"

"I do. I just…I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing Q."

"Did you sleep with him?" Quinn asked. Santana shook her head.

"No, but I really thought I was going to."

"Well, tell me what happened." Quinn scooted further onto the bed and crossed her legs as she prepared to listen.

"I was on my way over to see Brit when I got a text from Puck. Of course, I was going to ignore it like I usually do but that's when I ran in to Jesse St. Gay."

_Of course he had something to do with this._

"I told him to go away and that he was attracting flies, but he just started talking. He started going on about how the end of the semester was coming up and how good Brittany's been doing here. He started going on about her leaving soon to go off to New York with Rachel. How hard it must be for me to know that I might hold her back." Santana looked up at Quinn with fresh tears running down her face. "I don't want to do that Q."

Quinn leaned in and held the girl.

"I know S, I know."

"Then he just left, saying something about a date. That's when I texted Puck back." She sobbed into the blonde girls shoulder. "I love her so much. I have to let her go."

"Have you talked to Brit?" Quinn asked. She felt as the girl shook her head no. "So how do you know what she wants?"

"Why would she want me now?"

"She loves you S. Talk to her; let her know what's on your mind. If you love her like you say you do, then don't you think she's worth working it out with?" Quinn smoothed the girls' hair from her face. "You've been saying since we were kids that you wanted to live in New York. I'm not telling you to follow her around, but it's something worth looking into right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"And have you even asked her what she wants?"

"…No."

"Then what are you doing in here?" Quinn said nudging the girl with her shoulder. "Go get your girl."

Santana smiled softly and yawned.

"Maybe in the morning?" Quinn giggled.

"No," Santana shook her head, "Now. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this up to her. If she sees herself with me a little later into the future, then we'll talk about it. I want to be with her. I'm breaking it off with Puck. I want to figure it out with her, ya know?"

Quinn smiled at the Latina and nodded. She did know. She understood that the odds were against her also, but the one thing that she was sure about was that she wanted Rachel. She'd allowed so much to keep her away from fully being with the girl, but that was about to come to an end. Her love for Rachel may be new, may seem immature to some, but it was real for her. The most real feeling she'd ever had for anyone. She wasn't going to continue to sit back and ride through this relationship waiting for it to crash, because that's what it was heading to. She was going to fight. Game on.


	12. Authors Note

Hi guys,

I know it's been I while since an update, but I haven't forgot about these stories. I've been going through some personal issues and that caused me to stop writing for a while. Now, with Cory's death, I don't know how other people feel, but I'm finding it kind of hard right now to write anything inappropriate about Rachel (Lea). I'm going to try to start writing again so please hang tight, I'm still going to continue. Thanks =)


End file.
